


Latching onto you.

by OniKid



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dream is broken, Emotional, Emotions, Fluff with Angst, Forests, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Love, M/M, Pet Wolves, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wolves, breakdown - Freeform, dark oak forest, dream escaped prison, makeout session with feelings, pet dogs, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniKid/pseuds/OniKid
Summary: “ I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touchFeel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutchHow do you do it, you got me losing every breathWhat did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?”This was inspired by the song Latch by Disclosure and Sam smith :)
Relationships: dreamnap - Relationship, dreamxsapnap, sapnapxdream - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Latching onto you.

**Author's Note:**

> Started this at 5am, finished it at 6:30am :) if there are spelling mistakes and or grammar mistakes, blame it on that hehe.

It had been two weeks since Dream had broken from the overpowering prison built to repress that very thing. From what sapnap had been told, he had somehow killed the prison guard and stolen his items to get away. 

Sapnap hadn’t heard much since. The man was a mere thought among the lands that were free of his bullshit for so short. And to be honest, it scared the raven. It would scare anyone, really. But with sapnap it was different, and they both knew that.

Sapnap had proposed himself as a threat on the time he had visited dream that one day. Promising the pale faced mute shell of a man that he would steal away that life given the restrictions were broken. And they Were. 

The man didn’t want to hurt Dream. He loved him through the rotted away skin of his brain. Sapnap would never let go of the Dream- his Dream, that built these lands so happily. It was just hard. 

That’s why sapnap was here, in the farlands of the SMP. Bearing swords, crossbows, potions, a shaking heart in rattled ribs. He was out to fulfil his promise he had spat so venomously to the man he fucking loved. 

It was cold, and sapnap as sat by the back of a tree with a large bonfire a front of him. It had been a few days of searching, looking, trying to get anything he possibly could. Villages upon temples upon sunken ruins explored for an ounce of possibility the man had been there to loot them up. But to his avail, nothing. Dream had always been like that, so it was no surprise nor new to sapnap. But it still sucked ass. 

He knew that dream was short staffed and probably short of items too by the little amount of time he had been away. Apparently while escaping, dream died in the lava, burning Sams items in the process but managing to successfully reset his spawn before dying to the aftermath flames. So from his knowledge, the blonde was probably barely scraping by. 

Though, to be honest, Dream probably has some sort of secret stash somewhere in case some shit goes down. Dream was always annoying and one step ahead like that, the damned man. That’s okay though, everyone knew if there were one (two, counting technoblade) person to kill Dream, it was Sapnap. 

The circulating night air grew warmer with the clicks of the bonfire. He had settled in a dark oak forest, with large, towering trees above him that loomed in both mystery and comfort from the above atmosphere which was no doubt, freezing. Animals like foxes and birds had been seen circulating him and the fiery warmth, too. Hell, he was even confronted by a pack of wild wolves, as they strolled around his make shift campsite, sapnap had chucked them all some leftover raw meat. And they had taken it happily, which made the Raven successfully tame an entire pack of wolves. Who were now circled around him in a happy, warm sleep. Probably the warmest and well fed they’d ever been, judging by the matted, dirty fur and underfed stomachs they had. Poor things. 

It also gave him a boost to the eventual fight he would have with the man he dread. That was a nice thought at least. And sapnap finally felt safe enough to close his eyes finally. Hand rested on a mother wolf, other hand tucked into the thick, fluffy blanket that dream had gifted him on the start of the lands adventures. Made of polar bear fur on the inside and horse leather on the outside to insulate the heat. It was nice. 

As he drifted from the pain of his throbbing heart, and his head that seemed to scream a million thoughts to his body, a vicious growl was heard next to his peaceful body. Followed by another, more gluttony low one, and a younger, more quick and snide one. His wolves? Was there a fox nearby? Another pack of wolves who maybe smelt the raw meat and warmth? 

He opened his eyes and shifted up, rubbing the side of one eye with the back heel of his hand.   
“What is it, mummy?” Sapnap asked in a soft, careful tone, dragging his coal stained fingers down the mother wolf’s thick, matt fur that swayed in all different directions. Her long snout was pointed up, ears lowered as she pulled back her maw to expose disgustingly horrible canine teeth that were not playful like she had shown earlier when playing about in the leaves. 

Sapnap followed her gaze, panda ears pricking up as his eyes adjusted to the dark abyss of the forest beyond the fire. 

Beyond the fire, that had a tree that stood tall, opposite the one he slumped against for slumber. Beyond the fire, that had leaves pillowed beneath it, signalling the autumn fall of seasons. Beyond the fire, that had a wood peckers nest inside, abandoned. Now just a boring hole in the side of such a powerful being. 

Beyond the fire, that held Dream.   
His arms crossed as he rest his armoured shoulders against said tree. Making it seem small, defenceless, pathetic. He was here. Silently staring down at the panda that had gripped the gifted blanket so tightly in panic. Dream looked as if he was born to be there, born to shone his face to the man who wanted to kill him. Born for the love they shared long ago to turn sour and crude with poison ivy. Rotting away at its insides until holding the form of an overripe apple. Those damned enzymes. 

“Your wolves don’t like me.”   
The man behind the fire slurred, not moving his body. Only lips that mumbled his words that weren’t visible due to his battered up smile mask.   
“Did you give them something of mine to smell? To keep me away? You wanna kill me that bad?”   
His voice wasn’t sad through the weight those words held. It was sickeningly calm. Like he had practiced this a million times. 

“I’m not Tommy”   
Sapnap spoke up, trying to match Dream’s scarily calm demeanour of such vague conversation.  
“I prepare. I know what you are” 

“What am I?” 

Sapnap closed his lips, hand clenching in the wolf’s fur slowly. He didn’t know how to respond, really. Which pissed him off. He had planned to go into this and give the criminal a piece of his pain, what he felt. But.. it just didn’t come out, he couldn’t force the words out his mouth like he had fantasised about doing. Why was it so fucking hard for him to just, just YELL.

Sapnap stayed silent as he gently reassured the mother wolf and stood. Bones clicking in all the places he needed, slotting into their natural placement with ease. He had slept with his armour on, deeming it too dangerous to do without. Thank god.

Dream stepped forward, still beyond the fire. Sapnap didn’t budge, just wishing he had his weapon right now. It sat in a secret hole in the dirt he had dug just in case. Along with other items that would’ve been real good to have right now. 

But, to his surprise, Dream bared no weapon. Hands empty and pale in the cold. Why was it cold all of a sudden? 

“Sapnap, tell me..” dream started, discarding his last question to start a new one.   
“How often did you think about me?” 

Sapnap’s breath hitched in the cold air, clenching his too, empty fists.   
A lot. He wanted to say, but alas, no words slipped out of his bitten lips. 

“I know you hate me-“   
“I do. I hate you.”   
Sapnap interrupted, the words weren’t hesitant. They were powerful, and digging. But, though the expression on Dream’s body showed to dull, halt and soak in those words, they both knew deep down they were hollow. Holding no truth behind their burning bodies.

“I love you, you know” 

“No, you don’t. You don’t fucking- what are you doing? Why are you doing this?”   
Sapnap pleaded. He knew how dream was, he knew him. He knew his snake like manipulation that threaded through peoples brains like a pin and needle. Sapnap KNEW his tricks.   
But, being aware wasn’t enough. 

“I know.. what you think I’m doing right now.” Dream started after a silence between them 

“But, it’s not. I-“ he hesitated, body flinching, soft shaking hands matching sapnap’s in a clench

“I- you..” he trailed off 

“When I was behind that lava, it fucked me up. I- I started to remember, us. Everything. The months i spend behind there I just- I started to recall, everything. And I couldn’t pry away from you. You’re- I-“   
He shook, that fucking mask hiding away his face. And sapnap didn’t know what to believe.

“I’ve been away, I know. I just- I haven’t felt like this... in a long time. It’s- it’s been scaring me. There’s too many emotions, sapnap..”   
He choked out, head pointed to the ground. 

Sapnap was lost in the words. In the world of Dream. He was scared, enticed by the genuine sounding emotions Dream displayed out to him so- so eagerly. Like he hadn’t talked to someone in months. 

Which was the sad reality, really. 

Dream seemed to take sapnap’s silence as a place to continue   
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I- I’d just- I’d do anything to get my mind off of you. Killed villages upon villages, raids upon raids, fuck, sapnap even sunken temples for fucks sake!”  
Dream grew from calm to frantic, arms tense and rising to flex shaking fingers. 

This wasn’t a joke, this wasn’t a trick, this was real. Sapnap knew his Dream.

The ravenette cautiously crossed beyond the fire, beyond the safe barrier of his comfort, his life, over to the person he’d SWORN to kill.   
He hooked warm fingers behind the cold, battered mask and softly pulled it from the face of the man. Letting it unhinge and drop in his hand to his side, where the other hand stayed up, hovering over Dreams tear stroked face for a moment. 

Everything was so fast yet so agonisingly slow. Time seemed to toy with the pair, they could both feel it as if they were one person. And pushing through the fear in sapnap’s head, he let his gut take over and rest his smaller hand on the taller mans face gently. The panda almost sobbed as the touch starved man soaked in such little affection, tears still striking down those paled, freckled and scarred cheeks. His eyes stayed closed, as sapnap bored his open ones into that face he hadn’t seen for so, so long. The face that he fell in love with.

“My brain is latched to you”   
Dream whispered, as his hands slowly unclenched, raising up to sapnap’s own cheeks, cupping them and finally opening those tired, pained green orbs of dulled love. 

And sapnap finally, finally, spoke.   
“I missed you, Dream” 

They both took these pained words as a silent cue to slowly lean in, eyes tracked on eachother and eachother only. Never breaking away until plump, bitten lips met chapped, cold ones. The both of them moved in sync like a dance, tilting heads and cupping eachothers face with softly furrowed eyebrows. Sapnap dropped the mask to the floor, hearing it make a low crunch on the dry leaves autumn had attacked, and rose the hand to tangle in Dreams matted wolf like hair. 

Dreams hands dropped from his face to grip onto sapnap’s upper hips, and the ravenette broke the kiss for a minute, barely moving away from the hot breaths between their parted lips.   
“I won’t let you go. I won’t let you be taken from me again”   
Sapnap sobbed, tears running down his face in match to Dream’s. His eyelashes closed shut again as their lips found eachother once more. The hand on dreams face now gripping his shoulder as the kiss deepened. Growing passionate, love ridden, dripping in care, in grieving. 

The pair stepped backwards together until they pressed up against the tree the taller had slotted himself on prior. Chest to chest and hands on everything, the two of them just basked in the affection of one another. Lips moving a little more sloppily the more they carried on, and hands in hair gripping harder as hips were squeezed. Sapnap let out a sigh between their kiss, and Dream took the opportunity to break from it and trail down his jaw with no longer chapped lips. Those lips tracked further, further down until they met the dip in his collarbone and neck, where they nipped and sucked. Earning a tug on the hair from sapnap, as his own lips let out sweet nothingness. Blabbering whines between muffled calls of Dream’s name. 

It had been a while since he felt so NEEDED. It was intoxicating, addicting. The panda couldn’t get enough of it. Every touch, every nip and suck and lick, the feeling of that Matt, messy blonde hair tickling his neck and chin, the grip on his hips as if they were to let go he would be lost forever. It was all so much, and nothing at all. 

Sapnap sobbed, hard, fat tears rolling down the red apple of his cheeks. Fingers in hair gripping tighter as the shorter just shook in everything he’s ever felt towards Dream. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know. I’m sorry, I love you, I’m sorry”   
Dream cried between his neck, feeling burning tears roll from Dreams face to the curve of his collarbone and down his chest. They stood, pressed against each other and just crying, eventually sliding down the bark of the dark oak tree together. Too weak and fragile to keep standing on no longer sturdy legs.   
Dream’s head stayed slotted into the small of Sapnap’s neck, taking in his loving sent as they calmed down from their emotional wreck. 

It was warm, but the fire was out.   
He felt loved, even though he had no one.   
The wolves slept in peace. The could feel how Dream was no longer a threat.  
From the end of the night to the dawn of day, the pair sat, pressed to eachother in an embrace they hadn’t had in years. And through their aching bones, dry, tear streaked cheeks, and tiredness, they stayed. 

His Dream was back. And his embrace was as loving as the day he let him go.


End file.
